


Where the Crow's Feathers Fall

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Praise, Some angst, au where Osamu has a shop in Miyagi and the MSBY team’s hometown is also there, because no, light degration, noooooo incest, time skip, twins be fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Ennoshita Chikara meets the Miya twins at nationals on the court and off. Years later, he runs into them both and things take a wild turn in terms of their relationships.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Miya Atsumu, Ennoshita Chikara/Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Where the Crow's Feathers Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yadoiangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yadoiangel/gifts).



> This is my fic for a Secret Santa exchange! Love you Angel and I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing this! 
> 
> Special thanks to Winter who helped me a lot, and so did Iris and Kaa! Also inspired by a convo in the nsfw bb server with: Winter, Iris, and Angel themselves!

**_Chikara gets raised_ **eyebrows and curious looks when he reveals he has two boyfriends. He gets even stranger looks when he lets it slip that those two boyfriends are brothers, and twins to boot. But thinking about what other people think is overrated.

The very beginning started towards the end of high school, third year to be exact. They didn’t make it to nationals the first tournament, but achieved that second time around. Karasuno got beat by the foxes, though it was a close game. A game that Chikara can proudly say he and the whole team gave their all. Both teams did

Ukai and Takeda decided to let them stay for the rest of the tournament, for the underclassmen to take pointers on potential teams. The third years… well, it was their last tournament. May as well have fun in Tokyo watching games and nosing around the area.

Inarizaki got relatively far in the tournament, but ultimately lost in another tight-knit game. Chikara knows it was a good game because he refused to go anywhere else while they played. He’s not sure why he was so determined to watch. Kinoshita and Tanaka gave him curious looks.

“Hope they lose?” Kinoshita asked.

“No,” Chikara said, watching as their captain, Atsumu, and his twin practice quicks before the ref blows the whistle. “I just want to watch them at work.”

Noya opened his mouth to say something, but Narita tugged on his sleeve to pull him away. Tanaka and Kinoshita followed, the latter patting his arm. “Don’t beat yourself up.”

The four assumed Chikara wanted to torture himself (“I remember overhearing you ask yourself if you were a Mascohist,” Noya reminded him, to which he stuttered and pushed the libero away). It was not that.

It’s quite simple. The team intrigued him.

No.

The twins intrigued him.

They have a nice balance together, working flawlessly (most of the time). Yet there’s funny moments when one of them messed up a serve or a receive, and the other twin chided him. The sight made him chuckle.

They lose after a third set. Chikara watched the cheer squad bemoan in disappointment, the team try to hold back tears as they bow and thank their audience.

Chikara pushed away from the railing, getting out his phone to call Narita and ask where they were, so he could join them.

Narita picked up on the second ring, informing him that they’re at a cafe across the street. He headed down the stairs, almost to the bottom floor when he heard a loud scream. Peering around the corner, it’s them. The Miya twins. He doesn't know where the rest of their teammates are, but it’ll be awkward to sneak around them. But he’ll be even later if he goes back up the stairs and races towards the next set.

“I already told ya this, why are ya shocked?” the gray-haired twin, Osamu, said. It doesn't sound like a question. “We discussed this.”

“I can’t believe you won’t be here.” Atsumu sat down on the stairs, tossing his bag to the side.

“Ya had months to get used to it.”

“We’re always side-by side.”

“That’s not gonna change. Yer a real idiot if ya think it will.”

“Excuse me,” Chikara quietly interrupted when he realized he couldn’t scoot by them without being seen.

“Oy, it’s you.” Atsumu brushed aside his bangs, staring at Chikara.

“Uh, yeah.”

“Karasuno’s captain,” Osamu said. “Yer team didn’t leave?”

“No, we stayed to watch the rest of the tournament.”

“Did you see the game?” Atsumu didn’t have to clarify which game. To them, there was only one.

“I did,” Chikara said.. Instead of the cliche ‘good game,’ he answered honestly. “I liked you two.”

“Huh?” the twins questioned in unison.

“I liked your playing style,” Chikara replied. “It was captivating to watch. If you’ll excuse me, I need to meet my teammates across the street.”

Neither of them said anything else and Chikara wondered what went through their heads at a random guy complimenting them.

If only he knew.

Years later in his final year of college, Chikara met up with one of his close friends, Akaashi Keiji. They were childhood friends and kept in close contact. Akaashi’s senpai Bokuto joined the MSBY Black Jackals and wanted to see his debut.

Lucky for Chikara, he didn’t have class during the time of the game and was able to join Akaashi. The two arrived with plenty of time before the game, knowing well that it’d be crowded more than usual. Bokuto had collected quite a fanbase.

They get their tickets and hurry to their seats, with Chikara rambling on about his classes before Akaashi stood still.

“What’s wrong? Do you see Bokuto?” CHikara asked when Akaashi didn’t explain.

“Food stall.”

“Where is it?”

Akaashi led him to it. Rather, he headed towards the stall and left Chikara to scramble after him.

“Miya Onigiri,” Akaashi read as he approached. “Oh, you. One of the Miyas.”

“Miya Onigiri!” Chikara hadn’t often gotten to see matches in person and he hadn’t seen one since Miya Atsumu joined the team a few months earlier. Like in high school, his style captivated him. Although it was different without his brother, it was nonetheless amazing. He didn’t realize that Osamu had created a food business or that’d be at the match.

“One of the Miyas,” Osamu agreed, adjusting his baseball cap. He spots black hair instead of the gray from high school.

Chikara could barely keep his eyes off him. _He looks like an inverted onigiri._ He wanted to bite him all over. Blushing, he read the menu as Akaashi practically interrogated Osamu.

“Will you be here for future MSBY matches?” Akaashi asked, staring holes into the man.

“It depends on the schedule, but I’ve been here a few times.”

“Have you now? I hope this becomes frequent.”

“I appreciate that, especially since ya haven’t tried the food yet.”

Chikara got two onigiri, while Akaashi grabbed almost one of each.

“Keiji, you’re acting like a starving man,” Chikara quipped.

“What I do with my money is none of your business,” Akaashi said. “I can treat myself.”

“Please don’t choke as you eat it all.”

Akaashi goes to their seats, arms full. Chikara was about to follow him when Osamu called him.

“I remember you. Karasuno’s captain when we were third years.”

“You remember me?” Chikara asked despite Osamu revealing he did mere seconds earlier.

“Yeah. Yer pretty cute still.”

Not only did he say ‘cute,’ he added _‘still.’_

Osamu opened up one box and wraps another onigiri, one of the dessert ones. “Here. On the house.”

“Are you sure? That’s quite nice of you.”

“I hope ya like it. Will ya be here next week at the Wednesday game?”

Chikara had no plans until that very moment. “Yes, I will be here.”

“Come by before the game again. If ya want.”

He smiled lightly. “I will. You know, it’s sweet that you’re here when your brother is playing.”

“We always supported each other,” Osamu said. “Being so close to the court is fun when he messes up and I can call him out.”

Chikara laughed, which made Osamu chuckle. It’s a nice sound.

A few minutes later, a few customers approached the stall and Chikara took it as his cue to leave. “I’ll see you next week,” he said to Osamu, who smiled.

He spent the rest of the match cheering on Bokuto alongside Akaashi and watching the light blond setter, the other Miya, toss incredible tosses,

When he was in bed that night, he kept running over the five-minute conversation in his head. He dreamt of black hair he hoped was soft and skilled hands.

Next week couldn’t come fast enough. Chikara dressed in his favorite button-up, rolling up the sleeves so he didn’t look too fancy, and made sure to wear nice jeans with it. Was he overthinking this? Too late to change or else he’ll be on time. Osamu said to come early.

He rushed across town and almost tripped at the ticket booth in his haste. As quickly as he got in line, he got out.

A tall woman wearing a MSBY polo approached him, holding a lanyard. “Are you Ennoshita Chikara?”

“Uh, yes. How do you-”

“Miya bought your ticket and an MVP pass.”

“Huh?”

“Means you can come the rest of the season free, pretty much. Also get to talk to the team before matches. Right this way.”

Dumbly, he put on the lanyard and reads it. Clear as day, it stated his name. Did Osamu really buy him a pass? He knew his business is booming, but it’s still a hefty price to buy one.

“You can show this pass to the guards at the door and bypass lines,” the woman explained. “For official concessions, there is a special line for pass-holders that you also have access to. If you have any questions, feel free to check the website or call us. Have a good day!”

Chikara nodded, still in shock. He spotted Osamu and headed towards him, stomach grumbling. The onigiri are the best he’s ever heard and not only does he want Osamu’s company, he craved his food.

“Osamu-san!”

“No need for the -san, Ennoshita,” Osamu said, turning towards the sound of his voice.

“I can’t believe you bought me a pass.”

Osamu’s eyebrows knit together. “A pass?” He glanced down to the lanyard. 

“You mean you didn’t get this for me?”

“No, I didn’t. Did someone tell ya I did?”

“The lady said Miya.”

“That must’ve been Atsumu.” Osamu’s face was unreadable for a second before he clapped his hands. “Nevermind why, at least ya don’t have to keep paying to come back.”

Chikara couldn’t imagine a reason why Miya Atsumu would buy him a pass. Had Osamu even mentioned Chikara to his brother?

He pushed the thoughts out of his head and focused on talking to Osamu. He had a nice voice and his accent was adorable. Especially the way he said his name.

Chikara almost forgot they were in a volleyball stadium and a game about to play when someone approached the stall.

“‘Samu,” Atsumu drawled, arm over Osamu’s shoulders. “How come ya didn’t invite me to meet yer boyfriend yet? Only mentioned him a few times and never answered my questions!”

“He’s none of yer business,” Osamu scowled. “Whadya want?”

“You bought my pass,” Chikara said, thoroughly confused as to why. “Thank you.”

“Figured if ‘Samu wouldn’t tell me about ya, I’d find out myself!” Atsumu holds out a hand. “Atsumu, the better twin.”

“Piss off,” Osamu said, the frown now gone but annoyance still covering his face.

“Ya went to school with Tobio-kun and Hinata,” Atsumu said as Chikara shook his hand.

“I did, I was the year above them.”

“Captain the same year I was!”

“Yes, that’s right.”

“Ya said we had a captivating style.”

How come both of the twins remembered that? Yes “Ah, yeah.”

“Is it still true?”

“It is,” Chikara admitted.

“Even better without ‘Samu trying to hog the spotlight!”

“That’s not true,” Osamu said.

“Last week, Osamu told me you were mad he stopped playing volleyball,” Chikara quipped.

“‘Samu, don’t make me look bad!”

“Ya do that all on yer own.”

“‘SAMU!”

Chikara laughed. “You two are funny.”

“I’m the funny one,” Atsumu insisted. “I got all the talent.”

“I’m not above kicking yer ass in front of yer adoring fans,” Osamu informed.

“You wouldn’t!”

“Try me. Now go warm up and stop bothering Chikara-kun.”

Chikara’s face flushed.

Atsumu froze for a moment, before grinning. “Fine! I’ll be back later.”

“I don’t doubt it, sadly. Shoo, y'all scare off customers.”

“I’ll bring them over here with my beautiful face!” Atsumu stuck his tongue.

“Miya, get your ass over here,” another player called from across the court. Fans slowly flooded inside, soft murmurings getting louder.

“Omi-kun, so mean! Why dontcha act nice to me?”

“Why would I do a stupid thing like that?” Sakusa said, crossing his arms. “Wash your hands and come toss me the ball for warm-ups.”

“Comin’!” Atsumu winked at Chikara. “See ya later.” He jogged back towards the court.

“Sorry about him, he’s an ass,” Osamu said. “Ignore him.”

“You used my given name a minute ago,” Chikara blurted out.

“Hah?”

“You called me Chikara-kun.”

“Oh. Gods, I’m sorry. I hope I didn’t make ya uncomfortable.”

“It’s fine! I call you Osamu so… you can call me Chikara.”

Osamu’s shoulders relaxed, relieved. “Okay, Chikara-kun.”

“Mind if I stay over here during the game? I like talking to you.”

He’s not sure if it’s his imagination or if Osamu’s cheeks were pink. “Not at all. I’ll be busy during the first part of the match mostly, but I like talking to ya too. Want an onigiri?”

“Sure, how much for a tuna one?”

“Don’t worry about it. On the house.” Osamu smiled and Chikara’s heart skipped a beat.

Even as he stayed beside the Miya Onigiri stall, he kept a close eye on the game. The view was pretty good, decently close to the court. Atsumu may be cocky, but sometimes it’s well-earned. The fierce serves and the incredible tosses that the spikers hit flawlessly. Chikara is in awe. Atsumu has only gotten even more skilled. He figured Osamu would be the same if he stayed with volleyball.

But for the world, he’s great he went into the culinary field. “I honestly think this is the best onigiri I’ve ever had.”

“Yer too nice,” Osamu laughed. “But I thank ya. It took a lot of practice and work. But everything does. Yer a senior in college, right?”

“Yep! I’m a physical therapy major.” He explained about his upcoming internship and Osamu genuinely was interested, asking questions and picking up the conversation after pauses from serving customers, not forgetting a single detail..

Between watching the game and chatting with Osamu, this afternoon is even better than Chikara had hoped it would be.

True to his word, Atsumu swaggered over after the match. Hair still wet from the shower, he tried to sneak one of the remaining onigiri only to be swat by Osamu.

“Chikara-kun can have it,” Osamu said, the smile falling from his face the instant Atsumu came by the stall.

“If Atsumu wants it-” Chikara began.

“He won’t get it.”

“Yer so fucking mean!”

“To ya,” Osamu said. “Not to Chikara-kun.”

“You slept on the wrong side of the bed this week?”

“Whatta talkin’ about?” Osamu locked the register and kept taking down the stall.

“Ya been all shady and weird,” Atsumu huffed. “Bein’ rude in front of company! Ennoshita, got any plans after this?”

Osamu looked at Chikara right in the eyes. “Want to grab dinner with me, Chikara-kun?”

Atsumu squawked.

“I’d love to, Osamu,” Chikara grinned.

“What about me? I bought ya the pass to get to know ya! Osamu’s lips are sealed. He mentioned meeting a cutie-”

“Atsumu!”

“And said yer name, that was it! Putting yer face to yer name made me remember playing Karasuno and seeing ya.”

“Because I knew if I told ya anything, that ya’d bother poor Chikara-kun.”

“I want to get to know him!”

“Maybe he could join us for a drink,” Chikara said. “He _did_ give me a pass.”

“It was one of his free passes as a MSBY player.”

“I still gave him one!”

Osamu glowered at Atsumu, who huffed back. “I hate ya. Fine, he can join us,” Osamu sighed. “Only because Chikara-kun says so.”

“Ya really being mean this week!”

“I’ll drive,” Osamu told Chikara, ignoring his twin. “Ready to go?”

“Sure,” Chikara said, not sure why his stomach is in such knots.

That should’ve been warning enough.

The next morning, he woke up in a bed that is definitely not his own. 

Not to mention the warmth radiating beside him. Chikara cracked an eye open and almost fell off the bed. “What the fuck?”

He sat up, throwing off his covers and then realized he’s naked without even any underwear and rushed to pull the blankets back up. “Oh my gods, fuck.”

He didn’t drink a lot the previous night, so it’s not like he can blame poor decisions on alcohol. What he did remember was Osamu driving him to te

Atsumu turned on his side, yawning as he wrapped an arm around Chikara’s waist. “Mornin’.”

Chikara grabbed a pillow and wacked Atsumu’s head. “Wake up!”

“I’m awake.” Atsumu pouted, cracking open an eye.

“Miya Atsumu, get your shit together!” Chikara needed to get his shit together. 

Atsumu rubbed his eyes, sitting up. Damn his abs looking like perfection he wanted to lick. Turns out he did lick him last night, judging by all the dark purple marks on his skin like a paintbrush was flicked onto a canvas. One glance towards showed he too was covered in hickeys and bite marks.

“We slept together.”

“Yeah, I’d hope ya remember considering how loudly ya yelled my name. Thought my roommates would hear.”

Naturally he had roommates. Because Chikara’s life already wasn’t difficult enough.

“You’re a pro player and can’t live alone?”

“I live with other players, it’s fun!”

Of course it has to be with other players. Fantastic.

“We fucking slept together and it’s a problem.”

“What’s the problem with two consentin’ adults, huh Chika-Chika?”

“Don’t call me that!”

“Ya said I could last night!”

Chikara untangled himself from the jumble of messy sheets and searched for his clothes scattered across the floor. “The problem is that I have a crush on your brother. Meaning I just slept with you and I may have screwed up my chances by somehow screwing you!”

“You like ‘Samu?” Atsumu blinked at that. “Oh. Well, fuck.” He rubbed his forehead. “I’m a sucky brother.”

Chikara glanced at him, almost tripping as he wrangled on his pants. “What do you mean?”

“I thought Osamu figured ya were cute, and he was just being bitchy when he didn’t tell me anythin’ about ya.”

Chikara’s stomach sank even further. “He liked me?”

“Probably was being weird ‘cause he didn’t wanna tell me about you. For reasons like this.” Atsumu fell back against the bed. “Shit. Family dinner this week will be great.”

“Where is Osamu right now? He left dinner last night early because he had an early morning.”

“He always has an early morning.” Atsumu groaned, a far too familiar sound. “Fuck.”

“Where is his store again?” Chikara zipped his pants and tightened his belt. 

“I’ll send you the address.”

“Where is my shirt?”

Atsumu rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I think I tossed it off in the hallway when we-”

“No need to rehash the details. Send me the address.” Chikara opened Atsumu’s door and spotted his shirt halfway in the hallway. He ran to get it and-

“Ennoshita-san!”

Oh fucking gods.

Hinata is dressed in jogging attire, bluetooth speakers around his neck and sneakers in his hands. “What are you doing here?”

Chikara pursed his lips, bent down to grab his shirt. “Nothing at all.”

Hinata glanced at his chest and behind him, spotting a near naked Atsumu who only has on wrinkly boxers briefs. “Oh! Oh, I see. Uh, I hope you had fun?”

Chikara doesn't bother buttoning his shirt, only slid his arms through the sleeves and checked to make sure he had his phone and wallet. “Yeah. Sure.”

“I’ll see you later?” Hinata offered a smile and Chikara nodded. “Not here, but yeah. Sure. Gotta go, I have class in a few hours.”

“Good luck!” Hinata chirped as Chikara slipped on his shoes.

“We have food if you want to eat before you go?” Atsumu offered, tugging on a T-shirt.

“I’m fine, thanks.”

“Bye, Chikara-san,” was the last thing he heard before the door shut.

Chikara checked to make sure no one else was coming before racing down the stairs, not bothering to try the elevator. 

“Son of a bitch,” he cursed under his breath, pausing a moment to actually button his shirt. “I better not have fucked up too bad.”

_Miya Atsumu, 7:48 a.m._ _  
__1 Location Sent_ _  
__Here it is, he’ll be there already_

 _Ennoshita Chikara, 7:48 a.m._ _  
__Thanks_

 _Miya Atsumu, 7:49 a.m._ _  
__Uh_ _  
__If you need me_ _  
__I’m here_

Chikara stared at the blue bubble before putting his phone away. Here goes nothing.

He took the next bus and arrived a few minutes after the 8 o’clock opening.

“Where is Osamu?” he demanded, flinging open the door and hearing the little bell above the entrance ring.

“He’s in his office,” the worker closest to him said. “May I help you, sir?”

“I need to talk to him. It won’t be long. Please?”

“I can go get him, but he’s busy,” the worker replied as the curtain behind the counter moved.

“Hello, what can- oh, Chikara-kun?” Osamu paused. “What are ya doin’ here? Don’t ya have class soon?”

“I wanted to talk to you. And hope I don’t royally screw up.” Screw anymore, at least.

Osamu stared at him for a few seconds. “Alright. Follow me.” He gestured behind the counter and Chikara followed him, heart pounding.

They reached the back office and Osamu sat on the edge of his desk. “Is somethin’ wrong?”

“Osamu, I like you. I like you a lot. I think you’re really cute and you’re funny, and you’re obviously hard-working. Not to mention you’re a great cook and I won’t lie, you’re really hot.”

Osamu cleared his throat, pink crossing his cheeks. “Good mornin’ to me.”

“You won’t won’t to go out with me,” Chikara continued. “I kinda fucked up. Rather, I fucked your brother.”

“Ya what?” Osamu’s voice got a pitch higher.

“I fucked your brother. Uh, rather he-”

“No details, please.” Osamu rubbed his forehead. “You actually-”

“I don’t know why. It just- gods, I can’t explain it.”

“You… slept with him?”

“And I really like you. So I don’t know- look, I’m sorry. I understand if you don’t want to- want to continue whatever we have. But I like you. I wanted to tell you before I lost my nerve.” Chikara took a deep breath. “That’s all. Sorry I took you away from work.”

A brief pause. “Ya want to date me?”

Chikara forced himself to look Osamu in the eyes. “Yes. But I understand if that is off the table.”

Osamu rubbed his forehead. “I can’t give you an answer right now.”

“I understand. That was a lot to take in, especially so early.” Chikara checked his phone. “I have to go back to my apartment before class. Uh. You have my number, if you- if you want to message me. Have a nice day.”

He doesn't wait for Osamu to respond before ducking out of the office and walking as fast as he can out of the restaurant. 

What a day and it’s not even noon.

~~

 _Miya Atsumu, 11:57 a.m._ _  
__Did Chikara come by?_ _  
__Fuck_ _  
__*Ennoshita_

 _Miya Atsumu, 12:13 p.m._ _  
__Did he?_

 _Miya Atsumu, 12:37 p.m._ _  
__R u ignoring me u shit_

 _Miya Atsumu, 1:24 p.m._ _  
__Did he tell u what happened_

 _Miya Atsumu, 1:45 p.m._ _  
__Come on, did he_

 _Miya Atsumu, 2:06 p.m._ _  
__He did huh_

 _Miya Atsumu, 2:38 p.m._ _  
__R u mad_

 _Miya Osamu, 3:15 p.m._ _  
__I have work, asshat_

 _Miya Atsumu, 3:17 p.m._ _  
__Fucking answer me_

 _Miya Osamu, 3:18 p.m._ _  
__Leave me alone_

~~

Miya Atsumu wasn’t a stranger to fucking up. He’s an amazing setter, but he’s occasionally fucked on the court (something he does not like to think about and besides, those occasions are super rare!). He’s also fucked up in other areas of life.

Never before has he actually fucked one of his brother’s crushes. But all good things must come to an end.

He’s grateful for a late practice, having kept his mind off how he royally screwed up last night. Not only did he sleep with Chikara, but he liked it (that man knew what he was doing). He liked it probably too much, having thought of him throughout the whole day even as pangs of guilt kept stabbing him. Chikara’s chocolate hair, eyes that could make Atsumu beg, his soft and soothing voice, his bubble butt, his perfect lips…

It wasn’t just the sex either. After Osamu left dinner, it was just him and Chikara. He was a really cool guy. Sure he wasn’t flashy or wild, but Atsumu liked how reserved and witty he was. It was a nice change from his previous exes. He kept up with Atsumu’s pace and often seemed to be ahead, making him run after the crow. He desperately wanted to catch up always, no matter the race.

“Tsum Tsum! Some of us are going to our apartment to watch the finale of that reality show!” Bokuto considered for a second. “It’s that one with the weird blond.”

“I didn’t realize Miya was on a reality show,” Sakusa interrupted.

Atsumu rolled his eyes as Bokuto cackled. “Good one, Omi! Hinata, did you hear what Omi said?”

“It wasn’t that funny,” Atsumu grumbled, stuffing his gym shoes in his bag.

“It totally was,” Bokuto laughed

“What was it?” Hinata asked, pulling on his T-shirt.

“Nothin’ at all!” Atsumu slams his locker door shut, grabbing his gym bag. “I can’t make it anyway. I need to see Osamu.”

“It’s really cool how you’re still close even when you’re so busy,” Hinata said, unaware of how his old senpai Chikara has to do with Atsumu rushing down to talk to Osamu. “Best brothers ever!”

Atsumu wished that were true.

He headed towards Miya Onigiri, not sure of how to approach his brother. He knew that he had to make Osamu realize what a blockhead he’d be if he gave up Chikara. From what he was able to pry before last night, they hadn’t talked a whole bunch but Osamu was smitten. That much was obvious.

The storefront appeared before him, feet having dragged him there. From outside the window, it looked like all the other employees went home. Normally Osamu closed shop by himself.

No point in waiting. Atsumu pushed open the door, the bell above him ringing in the most annoying fashion.

“Yo.”

Osamu looked up, scowling as he boxed up the remaining onigiri. Very rarely does he have leftovers. Before Atsumu fucked up in one of the worst ways possible, Osamu would send him home with some. “We’re closed.”

“Ha! Ya have ten minutes left.”

“We ran out of onigiri.”

“I see the box in front of ya.” Atsumu sat down on the other side of the counter.

“Yer not getting any food today from me, ya leech. Did ya know how yer a leech in more ways than one?”

“Food isn’t why I’m here,” Atsumu said, choosing to ignore the second comment. “Ch- Ennoshita-kun told me that he came by.”

Osamu closed the box and went in the back.

“You can’t ignore me!”

“I’m putting food in the fridge, dipshit.” Osamu returned, still frowning heavily. “Whadya want?”

“He told me that ya didn’t say yes.”

Osamu undid his apron, staring at the counter. “Say yes to what?”

“He said he confessed to ya and that ya said that ya would have to think about it.”

“Yeah, I said I had to think about it. What’s yer point?”

“Yer an idiot.”

“Fuck off,” Osamu said.

“Ya didn’t say yes right away.” Atsumu crossed his arms. “Whaddya mean ya need to think about it? I saw the way ya looked at him yesterday.”

Osamu’s lips pursed his lips into a line. “If ya saw that, then why did ya still sleep with him?”

There it is. Atsumu winced. “I’m not sayin’ I was great. I made a mistake-”

Osamu slowly looked up. “Did ya ever wonder why I told ya nothin’ about him?”

“Because ya didn’t want me near him,” Atsumu guessed.

“Ya had to sleep with him. Even makin’ out or going on a date, ya had to do somethin’ with him.” Osamu glowered. “Ya can never leave me alone. Ya know we had to share everything growin’ up? I didn’t mind it all the time,” he scowled. “But I had to share a room with ya, had to share friends, had to even wear matchin’ clothes till we went to elementary school. One thing, there was one thing I wanted. One thing I didn’t want taken away from me, one _person_ . And ya _had_ to ruin it.”

“Samu-” Atsumu began.

“I know yer not a good guy, but damn. Ya had to really prove it!”

“Let me-”

“What, talk?” Osamu shook his head, barking out a cold laugh. “Ya talk too much. Let me fuckin’ talk, okay? I meet a guy I really like. He’s funny, he’s cute, he’s reserved, but cheeky. We haven’t even gotten to hang out much, mostly textin’ but I really like him.”

_“Osamu.”_

“Ya couldn’t resist getting with him. Ya didn’t even last one night before fuckin’ him. So, I’m sorry if I don’t know if I want my brother’s sloppy seconds.”

“Take that back, ya sorry son of a bastard!”

In the past, ever since they were kids, Osamu always started the physical fights. This time it was Atsumu’s fist flying towards Osamu’s face. The sound echoed across the room.

They learnt some maturity at least. Up till high school, Osamu would’ve fought back with a hard kick to his back and scratches to the face. Now he grabbed a plastic cup and threw it at Atsumu, sitting back on the stool beside him. “Ya fucker!”

Atsumu resisted the urge to cradle the hand that decked his brother, despite its immense throbbing. “I’m gonna tell you what yer about to do.”

Osamu glared, cupping his pulsing cheek. “Ya sound like a criminal about to rob a bank.”

Atsumu placed his hands on the counter, glaring right back at him. “Yer gonna call Chikara up and say ya want to meet with him, ya’ll think of some cheesy-ass way to ask him out that makes him feel like he’s the luckiest man in the world.”

Osamu averted his eyes, but didn't turn away. Atsumu takes it as his cue to continue. “And yer gonna say ya want to date him. If ya don’t, I’ll kill ya. Both of us know he’s not some toy, he’s not a leftover serving of food, he’s- he’s Chikara and he likes ya.” He leaned back off the counter. “Now go leave and call him, before he changes his mind and wants nothin’ to do with either of us.”

“Don’t think I’m not mad,” Osamu warned, standing up and making his way to the back. A minute later he’s returned, holding an ice pack and his phone. “I hope that cup hurt.”

What really hurt was losing his chance with Chikara. But Osamu deserved him, he deserved to be happy. “Yeah, it did.”

~~

Chikara raced to grab his phone once it vibrated, showing Osamu’s name across the screen. “Osamu?”

“When are ya free tomorrow?”

“Uh- I have classes most of the day, but I’m free at lunchtime.”

“Tell me where to go and don’t bring a meal.”

Chikara rattled off the address of the building where most of his classes were held. “I’ll be free at 12:00 o’clock. There’s a nice courtyard beside the building, I can meet you there.”

“Alright. Thanks, Chikara-kun. Gotta head home now, but I’ll see ya later. Sorry for getting back to ya so late.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry. I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodbye.” Chikara almost cried tears of relief as he fell asleep.

He barely concentrated in his classes the following morning, constantly checking the clock to see if lunchtime neared.

When his professor let the class out early, he raced down the stairs and into the courtyard, scanning the area.

“Hey, Chikara-kun.”

Chikara jumped as he turned around. “Shit!”

Osamu chuckled, sitting down at the table nearby. There’s a neat box in the center, staped with the Miya Onigiri logo. “Did I startle ya?”

“I didn’t realize you were here already.”

“I came early,” Osamu admitted. “Good thing, too. Wouldn’t want ya to be kept waiting.”

Chikara sat down across from him, playing with his hands. “You didn’t tell me on the phone last night what you wanted to talk about. But if you brought food, I’d hope it’s not bad news.”

“What would qualify as bad news?”

“You hating me forever and never wanting to see my face again.”

Osamu smiled, shaking his head. “Then it’s not bad news, I can tell ya that.”

“But is it good news?”

“Ya were right in that I needed some time,” Osamu said. “But Atsumu came over to tell me how stupid I was being. But can I ask ya somethin’?”

“Yeah, anything.”

“Ya said ya liked me. Did ya sleep with Atsumu because he’s my twin? Because he looked like me?”

Chikara furrowed his eyebrows. “Why would I do that? It’s not like I’d be sleeping with you by sleeping with your twin. You’re both different.”

He stared at Chikara for so long, he was about to ask if he heard him until Osamu leaned forward and opened the box. Inside were perfect as ever onigiri, except they weren’t in the traditional shape.

“I’ve never made heart-shaped onigiri, I hope they don’t suck,” Osamu sheepishly said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“They’re utterly adorable,” Chikara laughed, picking up one. “What flavor?”

“Salmon and mango!”

Chikara bit into one, reaching across the table for Osamu’s hand. He squeezed back.

~~

_Eight months later_

Chikara pushed Osamu against the wall, grinding down on his thigh. Osamu groaned and tugged harshly on his hair, making him whine into his mouth. 

“Think ya can tease me all night?” Osamu murmured, biting Chikara’s lower lip.

“Yeah,” Chikara said, hands slipping under Osamu’s shirt and tugging it over his head. “Because I knew you’d snap the second we step inside our apartment.” _Our apartment._ They may have moved in together a few months ago but it still felt new and exciting; Chikara lived in a small college apartment building only for students and when he mentioned needing to move somewhere new, Osamu offered for him to move in. It’d been a dream ever since

“Someone’s being cocky,” Osamu quipped, one hand sliding down under Chikara’s jeans and cupping his ass. Chikara groaned, rutting harder against him.

“Don’t you love it?” he softly laughed.

Osamu smirked in response, unzipping his own jeans. “What if I fucked ya against the wall, pretty thing?”

“Oh gods, yes. Fuck me so hard, the pictures come off the walls.” Osamu holding him up and pounding him into the wall is one of his favorite things.

He gripped Chikara’s thighs and hoisted him up, but before the main event began, the phone rang.

“Dammit,” Osamu grumbled, setting Chikara down and grabbing his cell phone. “What does Atsumu want now of all times?”

He set it on speaker phone and picked up Chikara once more. “I’m busy.”

“Osamu-san!” Hinata cheered, voice giddy. “You picked up!”

In a hurry to get off the phone, he sighed. “Yeah, where’s Atsumu? Somethin’ wrong?”

In the background it sounded like Atsumu’s voice was saying, “Shoyo-kun, no!”

“We’re having a movie night with Bokuto-san and Sakusa this weekend! I told Atsumu to invite you, but he forgot!”

Osamu raised an eyebrow.

“Are you and Ennoshita-senpai free to come?”

“What day?” Chikara asked, resting his chin on Osamu’s shoulder.

“Hi Ennoshita-san! It’s Saturday at 6:30, enough time to eat and watch a double feature!”

“That’d be fun,” Chikara murmured to Osamu. “You could get one of your employees to close shop for you.”

Osamu hesitated. “I don’t know.”

“You’ve been too busy, ‘Samu. I think a break would be good for you.” Osamu knew this was a losing battle and nodded in agreement. Chikara pecked his lips. “We’ll be there, Hinata!”

“Awesome! We’ll see you this Saturday!!” Hinata ended the call and Osamu bit his lip.

“What’s wrong?”

“I got a bad feelin’ about this,” Osamu said.

“I’m sure it’ll be fun. Now, you were about to fuck me silly against this very wall. Think you can still do it?”

Osamu’s worries were washed away. “I know I can. Gonna be good for me, baby boy?”

Chikara giggled, cupping his face and giving him a deep kiss. “The best for you.”

The rest of the week flew by and Chikara prepared cute volleyball cookies for the movie night. Ever since he was a kid, his aunts taught him how to bake and he’d loved it. He figured he’d be a baker if he didn’t turn out to be a physical therapist. Luckily his major paid off and got a job offer right before graduation. But it was nice to bond over baking with Osamu; his boyfriend may be focused more on cooking, but he appreciates baking as well. Chikara chuckled. Is there anything his boyfriend doesn't do?

He finished icing the last cookies when he got a call. “Osamu?”

“Hey, babe. I’m running a little behind, a ton of people just came in. I’ll meet ya at Atsumu’s place.”

“Okay! I finished the cookies, they’re so cute.”

“Make sure to save one for me, ya know all of them are gremlins. Except Sakusa.”

“You say that as if you aren’t a gremlin to food either.”

Osamu huffed over the phone, but Chikara could tell he’s trying not to laugh. “This is how I’m treated.”

Chikara snorted. “You’ll survive.”

“Yeah, yeah. Can ya also bring me an extra shirt to change into? I forget to pack one.”

“Sure thing. I’ll see you later, love.”

Chikara hung up and let the icing set while he changed out of his sweats for the movie night, putting on jeans and a shirt formerly belonging to Osamu, now unofficially his. Once the icing on the cookies were firm and not wet, he packed them up and grabbed a shirt for his boyfriend to change into. Then he went on his merry way.

Atsumu and Hinata shared an apartment with Bokuto and as of two weeks ago, Sakusa. Chikara honestly doesn't know how they wrangled in Sakusa in addition: he’s a big cleaning nerd, which isn’t bad but… those three and Sakusa don’t seem to match up. But that’s what is cool about teams. They brought all sorts of people together.

Hinata opened the door, with a cheery, “Ennoshita-san!”

“Hi Hinata,” Chikara smiled, stepping inside and kicking off his shoes. “Thank you for inviting me and Osamu. He’s running late, but he’ll be here soon.” He held out the plate of cookies, the clear plastic wrap showing the volleyball design. “I made cookies. I used a sugar-free recipe that doesn't taste like garbage.”

“That’s so nice of you! Aww, they’re like volleyballs! Atsumu, you’re so lucky to have a cool future brother-in-law like Ennoshita-san!”

Atsumu didn’t look up from his phone, though he hummed in acknowledgement. “Yeah, sure. Hi, Ennoshita.”

“Hi, Atsumu.” 

Hinata glanced back and forth between them. “Anyway! Osamu said he’d bring some onigiri to eat. Bokuto-san offered to get sushi too. We placed a huge order, and made sure we got the salmon ones you like.”

“There’s hand sanitizer by the couch,” Sakusa said, sitting on the couch but making sure to put a pillow between him and Atsumu so he had his personal space. “Oh, the cookies look cool.”

“Thank you!”

Bokuto beamed at Chikara.They’ve gotten to know each other better through Akaashi and Chikara thought the wing spiker was really sweet. “I haven’t seen ya in a while, Ennoshita! You look nice. Agaakshi told me the funniest story yesterday, I’ll tell you when I get back!”

“Why not get the sushi delivered?” Sakusa asked.

“The delivery fees are outrageous!”

“Then why not go somewhere else?” Hinata asked, sipping his drink.

“The tuna roll is too good,” Bokuto whined. “It melts on your tongue!”

“I’ll go with you.”

“Aww, yay Omi-kun!”

“So you don’t get lost again,” Sakusa continued, getting up.

“It was two times!” Bokuto complained.

“Three, actually.”

“Whatever!”

“What do you want to drink, Ennoshita-san?” Hinata headed towards the kitchen. “I’ll get you something!”

“Is there any tea? I’ll have some, I’m not picky.”

Hinata reappeared, holding an empty tea box. “This is embarrassing.”

Chikara snorted. “I don’t mind, I’ll have water or soda.”

“No!” Hinata puffed his chest out. “I’ll be a good host! There’s a store across the street, I’ll be back in no time.”

“You’re leaving?” Atsumu’s eyes widened. “Text Bokkun or Omi-kun to pick some up on the way.”

“Nah, it’s fine! I’ll be right back, I’m going to pick up some more snacks anyway.”

“I could go with you,” Atsumu offered. 

“I don’t have to have tea,” Chikara mumbled.

“I’m not going to let you leave Ennoshita-senpai all alone and you’ll get your tea!” Hinata already tugged on his shoes and grabbed his wallet. “Why do you mind? I won’t be gone long, not like when Bokuto-san ran out to grab smoothies last week.” 

Chikara eyed Atsumu. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Atsumu said. “Why?”

“You keep inching away from me on the couch. You’re about to fall off.”

“Bye, guys! Atsumu, keep entertaining Chikara-san!”

The door shut and the room is quiet for several moments.

“Maybe I should-” Atsumu began and Chikara doesn't care to listen and see whatever bullshit excuse he was going to pull out of his ass. He pushed Atsumu down on the couch, staring into his eyes. Atsumu tried to sit up but Chikara grabbed his shirt, not letting him move.

“You are going to tell me why you’re so weird around me,” he demanded. “Did I do something to upset you? I won’t know if you never tell me.”

“You didn’t do anything.”

Chikara gripped his shirt tighter. “Then why are you avoiding me? You never want to hang out if I’m with Osamu. You avoid me at parties or being alone with me. If I didn’t corner you, you’d likely make up some excuse to run after Hinata to the store,” he pointed out. “At that birthday dinner Kita-san and Aran threw for you and Osamu, you could hardly look at me.”

“Ennoshita, it’s not what you think.”

“See? You call everyone else by their first name, but not me. Aside from when we-” Chikara wrinkled his forehead. “Is this about when we slept together? That’s in the past.”

“I know it is.” Atsumu tried to sit up again, but since he didn’t look like he was about to bolt, Chikara loosened his grip. “For _you,_ it’s in the past. Not for me.”

“What do you mean? You don’t need to feel awkward about it. Osamu knows and he’s not mad.”

“It is about him.” Atsumu rubbed his eyes. “I haven’t had a single day go past without thinkin’ of you.”

Chikara’s eyes widened. He certainly wasn’t expecting that response. “What?”

“I don’t hang around you because yer dating my brother. I’m not the greatest guy, but I can try to respect the literal bro-code.”

“Does-”

“I’m sure ‘Samu guessed it. He can read me too well.” Atsumu sighed. “Probably why he never pushed hard if I said no to being somewhere that I knew ya would be at.”

“You like me?”

“Yeah. It’s hell seeing ya with Osamu, but I know you’re both happy. I can’t be the reason that ‘Samu is unhappy, and same for ya. I can’t do that.”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“I couldn’t force that burden of knowing on ya,” Atsumu said. “You wonderin’ if you should tell Osamu, wondering why I told you, wishing I hadn’t told you… a lot could’ve gone wrong. Like how it’s going wrong now.”

“I’m not sure if there was ever a good way for this to come out,” Chikara agreed.

The door opened and Chikara stood up, peering into the hallway.

“Chikara!” Osamu beamed, kicking off his shoes. “I used the key under the mat. Where is everyone? Sounds too quiet.”

“Sakusa and Bokuto went to get sushi, Hinata went across the street to get tea for me.” Chikara took the box of onigiri from Osamu’s arms and kissed his cheek.

“‘Tsumu, you look like yer gonna faint,” Osamu commented.

“Fuck it. Can’t ruin the evening even more. I need to tell you somethin’, Osamu.”

“You definitely can,” Chikara said, stomach twisting in knots. As much as he hated what’s coming, it might be better coming from Atsumu. Or worse, now that he thought about it.

“What?” Osamu asked. “Why do ya look like yer about to die or somethin’?”

“I’m in love with Chikara.”

Osamu’s eyes turned dark. “Now yer gonna die.”

Before Chikara even blinked, Osamu gripped Atsumu’s shirt. “Why do ya have to try and take everythin’ from me? Ya don’t get to take Chika from me.”

“I wasn’t tryin’ to,” Atsumu insisted. “I wasn’t gonna keep lyin’ to ya.”

“Why did ya have to admit it?” Osamu growled. “Anyone could tell ya liked him. Why did ya have to make it real? I could’ve lived with the thought, the possibility, but ya had to make it real. Ya can’t take that back. I’m not gonna let go of Chikara.” 

_I must be oblivious,_ Chikara thought to himself. Was it obvious that Atsumu liked him, and only he didn’t know? 

“Why of all times did ya have to say it?” Osamu continued.

“I asked him why he was being so weird around me,” Chikara said, trying to make the situation better. “Osamu, calm down. He- he didn’t ask me out or anything!”

“If ya could, ya would,” Osamu snarled, fist forming in his right hand. “Wouldn’t ya? ”

Atsumu didn’t have to answer.

Chikara grabbed Osamu’s arm. “Don’t do anything you’ll regret.”

“Why are ya so calm?” he said, eyes softening a tad when looking at his boyfriend.

“I’m freaking out,” Chikara honestly said. “But I’m not letting you two fight like you’re high school boys again. I’m also not letting me be the reason that you guys have a falling out. I can’t live with myself if I caused that.”

“We got sushi!” Bokuto cheered, the apartment door swinging open to show him alongside Sakusa and Hinata. “Who’s ready to eat? Oh.”

Osamu let go of Atsumu’s shirt. “I hate y-”

“Don’t dare finish that sentence, Miya Osamu,” Chikara hissed, making both twins widen their eyes in surprise. “I’m going to tell you what you’re going to do.”

“What happened?” Sakusa asked, switching out his masks for his indoor one.

“I think Atsumu admitted what he’s been hiding,” Hinata quietly said.

Chikara grabbed his jacket. “Osamu, I don’t want you home till you’ve talked with Atsumu. I meant it when I said I’m not letting myself come between you two. For fuck’s sake, you’re more than brothers, you’re twins. You’ve grown up together, you’ve always been together.” He zipped up his jacket. “I won’t let myself be the reason you two grow apart or fight. This is not an ultimatum, this is not a threat. But I will leave for good, if you two can’t get your act together.”

“You mean the party?” Bokuto asked, still holding the bags of sushi.

“No,” Chikara said. “Not the party.”

“Oh! Oh, that’s sad.”

Sakusa gave Bokuto a look. “Shut up.”

Chikara slipped on his shoes. The twins hadn’t moved, both staring down at the ground.

“I’ll be off now,” he said. “Thank you for the invitation, Hinata.”

“Of course,” Hinata said, eyes troubled.

Chikara left the apartment and went down the hallway to the elevator. He pressed the down button and heard a door open. He doesn't turn towards it in case it is Osamu, or Atsumu. 

“Ennoshita-san!” Hinata ran down to catch him as the elevator doors parted.

Chikara glanced over his shoulder as he walked in the elevator. “Did I forget something?”

Hinata shook his head, stepping inside and standing beside him. “I know you’re probably not hungry right now, but I didn’t want to send you home without some food. Here’s the salmon sushi and some edamame.” He handed a plastic bag to him, before opening a second one. “Oh, and I brought the tea. Didn’t know which you’d like, so I got a few boxes. Take one!”

“Oh, you don’t have to.”  
“No, really! I think I bought too much.” Hinata gestured to the half dozen tea boxes. “It’ll make me feel better, I think I may have caused that.”

“Caused what?” Chikara said, reaching for a rose tea box.

“I left the apartment because I hoped Atsumu would talk to you,” Hinata said. “Although we were out of tea! But I uh-”

“Knew he liked me?”

Hinata nodded. “I didn’t think about how that wasn’t a great idea.”

“I’m glad he told me, but I can’t come between them, Hinata. I couldn’t live with myself if I did that.”

Hinata didn’t say anything until the elevator opened on the first floor. “If Atsumu asked you out, would you say yes?”

“I’m dating Osamu.”

“But if you could date both,” Hinata said. “Would you say yes?”

That took Chikara by surprise. “Both of them? I’ve never done that.”

“You have to take chances sometimes, Ennoshita-san,” Hinata responded. “So? If they both were happy about it, would you date both of them?”

“Me with two boyfriends?” Chikara blinked. “Maybe… maybe so. It’d be weird and some adjusting to do, and a lot of conversations to have. But- yeah. I guess so.” He stepped off the elevator.

“Take care,” Hinata said, smiling lightly. “I have to make sure the apartment is in one piece!”

The doors slid close and Chikara was left thinking about his kouhai’s question all the way home.

Even though he wasn’t particularly hungry, he ate the rather delicious salmon rolls, drank rose tea, sat his ass on the couch and watched cheesy American holiday movies. He only realized he fell asleep on the couch when a knock sounded at the door.

Chikara checked his phone. 2 a.m. Osamu really took his word seriously. He got off the couch, stomach turning in knots the closer his feet brought him to the door.

Hand on the knob, he took a deep breath and unlocked it. Osamu stood beside his brother on the other side, the two looking nervous as can be.

Chikara leaned against the doorway. “Did you two talk?”

“Yeah,” Osamu said. Atsumu nodded. “Can we come inside? Please?” 

Chikara opened the door and headed back towards the living room. Atsumu and Osamu took off their shoes as he flipped on the light switch. “Sit down.”

He didn’t expect both twins to sit on either side of him.

“We talked for a long time,” Osamu said, holding out his hand for Chikara to take. “We’re not kids and yer not a toy for us to squabble over.”

“Hinata told us what he asked ya in the elevator. That if we both agreed, ya’d date both of us.” Atsumu hesitated before holding out his own hand.

Chikara took both of their hands, taking a shaky breath. “Where are you going with this?”

“We didn’t think of it,” Osamu chuckled, shoulders relaxing but voice still tense-sounding.

“Omi-Omi called us both idiots and said it’d be possible,” Atsumu continued. “If we all talked about it and agreed.”

“You mean- me dating both of you?”

“I said I didn’t wanna share ya.” Osamu brushed aside Chikara’s bangs. “Then I realized that it doesn't matter if ya end up with someone else in addition to me. Because that doesn't mean ya would love me any less.”

“We’ve only dated for eight months, but gods I love you,” Chikara whispered. “I don’t want to leave you.”

“I don’t want that either.”

Chikara rubbed his thumb over the back of Osamu’s hand. Atsumu cleared his throat. “I meant what I said, Chikara. I know we haven’t uh, gotten to hang out a lot since-”

“Since you fucked my brains out,” he answered, hoping to lighten the tension in the room. “Because you were avoiding me for months, yes.”

Osamu rubbed his eyes with his free hand, but Chikara spotted the tiniest smile on his lips.

“I want the chance to have a redo,” Atsumu said. “Uh, well in the form of like. Datin’ and all. Not as my brother’s boyfriend. I guess it’d be both, but ya would be my boyfriend too.”

“I know what you mean.” Chikara squeezed his hand. “I’d like that. You’re a nice guy. Sometimes. ‘Samu told me too many stories for me to believe you’re pure.”

“‘Samu, what the fuck!” Atsumu complained, more irritated in a petty way than properly annoyed.

“I ain’t wrong!” his twin hollered back.

“I know this won’t be easy and it’s going to be weird,” Chikara continued before they went off topic too much. “But I want to try. Because I don’t intend on letting Osamu go,” he said to Atsumu, turning towards Osamu. “And I want the chance to be with Atsumu like I am with you.”

“Does this mean we’re boyfriends?” Atsumu quietly asked, the quietest that the physical therapist has ever heard him speak.

“I suppose we are,” Chikara said. “I have two boyfriends now. I never would’ve thought of that.”

“I never would’ve thought I’d share a guy with my brother,” Osamu said. “But we’re adults. And besides, I’m better in bed than he probably is.”

“Don’t forget that I banged him before ya!” At least now they can look back on the past without resentment or hard feelings.

“Besides, it’s not fair because ya had more time with Chikara in bed! But I bet I’m better. Right, Chikara?”

“In yer dreams!”

Chikara stood up and stretched his arms. “It’s bedtime and by that, I mean actual sleep. I want two cuddle partners, got it?”

“Someone is bossy~”

Osamu’s voice was fond. “Get used to it, ‘Tsumu.” 

~~

A year had passed since that fateful night. None of the three had regretted their decision a single night. In the beginning, there were challenges and many discussions to be had. But it only made the relationship stronger. Many things have occurred, such as sex pretty much anywhere in the apartment (formerly Osamu and Chikara’s, but Atsumu moved in a few months after he and Chikara got together).

Which is why Osamu didn’t bat an eye when he returned home to see Atsumu making a big mess of Chikara on the counter. The brunette lays on his chest, perky red ass in the air as Atsumu grips his hips and pounds him into the surface.

“Clean the table afterwards, I ain’t doing it for ya,” Osamu says, casually strolling by the counter to the fridge, carrying the groceries.

“Says the guy who definitely didn’t clean the shower the last time he fucked Chikara in there,” Atsumu huffs, lips going back on his boyfriend’s neck to leave yet another large hickey. Chikara whimpers, squirming around his cock.

“I definitely did, ya nasty.” Osamu pauses and leans towards the bent over Chikara, smirking a little. “I know that wrecked face. It’s what ya get after bein’ spanked a lot. Ya were being naughty, weren’t ya?”

“He sucked me off while I was on the phone and pulled off before I could cum. Giggled like it was real funny.” 

Even if he dealt with Atsumu’s punishment of edging for the past hour over various surfaces, Chikara has zero regrets.

“Ya bein’ annoyed is real funny,” Osamu says, cupping Chikara’s cheek and kissing him softly.

“Fuck off!”

“No. Oh, Chika yer probably achin’ so bad. I wanna see ya cum.” Osamu boops his nose.

“I want both of you,” Chikara whispers, yelping as Atsumu gives him another spank. “Please, please! ‘Samu, please fuck me along with ‘Tsumu, I want it so bad.”

Osamu ruffles his hair, smirking bigger. “If Atsumu can let you go long enough for me to get in.”

Atsumu rolls his eyes. “If that’s what our Chika-chan wants, then that’s what he’ll get. But I’m gonna fill yer ass up real cute first. So stop movin’ and don’t try to touch yerself again.”

“Yes sir,” Chikara answers, clenching the counter tight.

Atsumu beams rather smugly at Osamu.

“He calls me Daddy,” Osamu simply says.

The blond scowls. “I hate ya.”

“Cool.”

Osamu puts away the groceries as Atsumu finishes up, filling up Chikara’s greedy little hole with his cum. Chikara gasps, scratching the counter. “‘Tsumu, ‘Tsumu! You feel s-so good,” he near sobs.

“I know I do,” Atsumu pants, slowing his thrusts as his climax dies down.

“I thought we had cream cheese,” Osamu mumbles. “Oh, we do. Atsumu, don’t hide it behind shit!”

“Are ya really gonna talk to me about cream cheese now? Why ya gotta do this?”

“Because I didn’t want to hafta go back out tomorrow mornin’ for cream cheese, dumbass!”

“Yer the dumbass!”

“Shut up!” Chikara shrieks. “Let me fucking cum, I fucking-”

Atsumu slowly slides out of Chikara, making the brunette whimper at the loss. “Sorry baby. Blame Osamu.” He gently picks up Chikara, throwing him over his shoulder.

Osamu rolls his eyes but he closes the fridge. “Gonna bite my hand off if I get inside Chika-love now?”

“If it’s what Chika wants, he’ll get it.” Atsumu squeezes his ass, resulting in another one of Chikara’s beautiful moans, “Hurry up, please.”

Finally they head to the bedroom. Chikara squirms and Atsumu sets him down on the bed, settling beside the shorter one.

Osamu takes off his shirt. “Plenty prepped out for me to join, beautiful?” he purrs.

Chikara backs up so he’s settled on Atsumu’s lap, parting his legs for Osamu. “Daddy, please.”

Osamu smirks over Chikara’s shoulder at the name, making Atsumu roll his eyes, before he pecks Chikara’s lips. “Can’t leave my baby wantin’~”

“You two keep saying that, but I’m still empty,” Chikara whines. He’s very needy when horny and both twins find it adorable.

Osamu chucks off his pants and tosses his underwear to the side. “I’m comin’, I’m comin’.” He kneels between Chikara’s legs. “‘Tsumu, I’m gonna enter and you add some fingers.”

“‘Samu, I’m fine-” Chikara insists.

Osamu raises an eyebrow, and the rest of his protests die on his tongue.

“That’s what I thought. I don’t want ya gettin’ hurt.” He grips Chikara’s thighs. “Ready?”

“Gods, yes!” Chikara gasps as Osamu’s cock glides inside, not stopping until he’s fully sheathed. He’s a little longer than Atsumu and reaches deeper inside. “Fuck!”

“Missed my cock?”

“Yes, I missed you so much. I want both of you! Please, please-”

Atsumu’s finger teases his hole. “Gonna be our greedy slut?” He wipes up some of his own cum that drizzles out, lifting his finger to Chikara’s mouth; he sucks his digit immediately. Atsumu moves his hand back down, easing a finger inside Chikara’s tight hole. The fingers alongside Osamu’s dick makes Chikara squirm again.

“Such a perfect angel,” Osamu murmurs, thrusting hard and making Chikara yelp. “Oh, today you have been fucked so much, but yer so tight for me. Clenchin’ tight around me. Perfect, baby.”

The twins love to do this. One speaks words sugary-sweet and the other degrades. Chikara doesn't want to admit how much it affects his dick.

“I’m not gonna last long,” Chikara manages to speak through groans.

“Of course yer not. Little whore partin’ his legs so fast, so eager to get fucked.” Atsumu lands another spank and Chikara almost comes from that.

“So sweet, ya sound like heaven,” Osamu says, his fingers running up and down Chikara’s thighs.

“I need you, Atumu-mu- oh!” Atsumu curls his fingers inside and grazes his prostate. _“Fuck!”_

“Stop teasin’ him,” Osamu scolds, though his lips betray his amusement. 

“It’s so fun,” Atsumu grins, squeezing Chikara’s hip and pulling out his fingers. “Isn’t it, baby boy?” 

“I hate your guts,” Chikara grumbles. “Get inside me again!”

Atsumu bites down hard on his neck, sliding inside slowly. Chikara’s cock drips precum, twitching as his body adjusts to the incoming intrudence.

“So tight, like the slut you are. Such a cockslut, right baby?”

“Y-your cockslut,” Chikara gasps. “B-both of yours!”

“Ya sound so beautiful, gorgeous,” Osamu murmurs in his ear.

The two set up a fast pace at alternating paces to make their love scream and mewl. It’s not long before Chikara tumbles over the edge, coming all over his stomach and Osamu’s too. 

Osamu comes not long after, pulling out gently after filling up his ass. Atsumu bites down hard on Chikara’s neck when he finishes moments later, still holding him tight. The next minute is shaky pants and catching their breaths.

“Definitely worth it to tease you,” Chikara murmurs to Atsumu. “If you get all bossy like that.” He reaches for Osamu, tugging his hand and pulling him close into a hug. “Mmm, I missed you too.”

Atsumu runs his fingers through Chikara’s hair while Osamu kisses Chikara softly. “Missed you too, baby boy. Let’s run you a bath. ‘Tsumu, you change the sheets and I’ll get started on dinner.” He picks Chikara, off to prepare him a bath. 

“Gods, I love you,” he says to Osamu, who kicks the bathroom door open wider. “I love you, I love Atsumu-”

“What’s brought this on?” Osamu asks. “Always sappy after sex. It’s cute.”

“Makes me realize how happy and lucky I am,” Chikara sleepily answers.

“Gonna have Atsumu come in here when he’s done to keep an eye on ya,” Osamu chuckles, setting Chikara down on the stool to free up his hands and turn on the tub faucet. “I don’t want ya fallin’ asleep in here again.”

“It was one time!” Chikara whines.

“Actually twice!” Atsumu calls from the bedroom. “He did it again last week when ya were on that business trip.”

“Miya Atsumu, you traitor!”

Osamu grabs the rose petals he picked up from said business trip, scattering them across the growing water. “Told ya.”

Atsumu finishes with the sheets right as Osamu picks up Chikara, setting him inside the warm water. “Wash up, baby.” He kisses his forward and heads out of the bathroom. 

“Let me wash yer hair,” Atsumu says, walking in and shutting the door. He already cleaned up and pulled on a pair of underwear and sweats, the latter hanging low on his hips.

Chikara smiles softly. Atsumu’s fingers may not be the softest from all his years of volleyball, but he knows how to take care of them and especially use them, on and off the court. They’re perfect for head massages. He found that out early on in their relationship, when Chikara had a headache and worked his magic. The headache was gone soon after.

Atsumu hums, wetting Chikara’s hair and working the shampoo through his hair. “I like yer hair like this. Ya grew it out a little.”

“Part of it was being too busy to get it cut, but then I realized I liked it,” Chikara admits, nearly purring like a cat as Atsumu massages his scalp.

“Our anniversary is soon,” Atsumu says when he’s finished cleaning his hair. “What do you want to do?”

“Perhaps we could go to a nice restaurant,” Chikara suggests. “I’d love to see you in that new suit you bought.”

“I’m glad that I’ll be home that night, no away games till the week afterwards.” Atsumu presses a kiss to his head. “We’ll do whatever ya want.”

“I’ll give you a nice massage,” Chikara says.

“I have to wait till next week?” Atsumu’s pout is clear in his voice

“You should be giving _me_ the massage tonight! I’m sore!”

“I will! I learnt from the best,” he replies. “Let me help ya wash up, I’m starvin’.”

Atsumu finishes cleaning him up and helps him dry off, even though Chikara insists he can do it himself. “Yer covered in hickeys,” he proudly says as he towels Chikara’s hair dry.

“Your mouth is constantly running, whether it be words or on me.”

Atsumu’s lips turn up into a foxy grin. “Hell yeah.”

“What’s takin’ ya so long? I already set the table and got dinner ready, ya nit!”

“Why is it my fault?” Atsumu hollers back, tugging Chikara back to the bedroom. He settles on one of Osamu’s old work shirts that have been designated for sleepwear and one of Atsumu’s Black Jackals sweatpants. Both articles of clothing are long on him, which make them extra cozy.

Atsumu beams proudly. “Ya look so cute, Chika-chan.” Before he can even reply, the setter tosses him over his shoulder. “Let’s go eat!”

As he’s carried over to the kotatsu and Osamu sets up the table, giving Chikara a soft smile, he remembers how lucky he is to have both these sweet (albeit chaotic) boys. They may have dealt with a rocky road to get where they are now, but it was worth it.

“Ya have to say ‘thank ya’ for the meal first!” Osamu wacks Atsumu upside the head.

“But I’m hungry now!”

“Tough shit!”

Chikara laughs. By gods, it was worth it.


End file.
